Once again
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Bajo extrañas circunstancias, Mikasa desaparece; sin tener pistas sobre su paradero, su caso es cerrado y es declarada muerta. Jean, incapaz de superar su pérdida, se encierra en sí mismo hasta descubrir una pista sobre su paradero. En tanto, la Legión debe investigar sucesos extraños ocurridos en el distrito de Krolva [canon-divergence].
1. Recuerda

**Disclaimer** — Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes** — Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein (principal).

**Advertencias **— Probablemente OOC; smut en próximos capítulos; angst.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Recuerda**

* * *

Mikasa pensaba que dejar el Cuerpo de Exploración era lo indicado.

Se dijo eso muchísimas veces mientras borroneaba constantemente el papel maltratado sobre su mesa. Su carta de deserción, por el momento, leía: "Yo, Mikasa Ackerman, oficial adjunta del escuadrón élite del Cuerpo de Exploración de Su Majestad, la Reina, renuncio a mi posición y deberes…", y nada. Renunciar – ni siquiera molestarse en solicitar un retiro anticipado – parecía mucho más fácil en su cabeza. Las formalidades eran tonterías y si realmente podían atribuirle el delito de traición por ello, no entendía el punto de redactar una carta para la Comandante Hange explicándole sus razones.

Podía tomar sus cosas y largarse. Podía, ciertamente, escabullirse durante el toque de queda y abandonar los cuarteles del Cuerpo. Podía, incluso, salir descaradamente del lugar a plena vista de todos sus compañeros y nada sucedería. Ella era fuerte. _Extremadamente _fuerte y podía hacer frente a todos, subordinados o no, si se lo planteaba. Una vez alguien – no recuerda quien – le dijo que valía por 100 soldados; era cierto.

Por eso, una noche particularmente helada, ocho años después de la derrota de Marley y durante el primer aniversario de la muerte de Eren, Mikasa Ackerman huyó de su perpetuo encierro, despojándose del último vestigio de esclavitud que permanecía vivo dentro de su cuerpo.

.

De eso ya dos años habían pasado.

Jean recuerda perfectamente cómo fue la mañana siguiente a su desaparición. Escuadrones enteros fueron encargados con la tarea de encontrarla, involucrando, incluso, a élites de la Policía Militar. En principio, se pensó en un secuestro, quizás por soldados remanentes de Marley en Paradis, luego, en un posible suicidio. Finalmente, al pasar dos meses, la chica fue declarada muerta presunta y su caso fue cerrado.

Jean aun recuerda perfectamente el cambio de ambiente que experimentó la base principal del Cuerpo. Recuerda la culpabilidad de Armin, la persistente insistencia de Hange a las autoridades por encontrarla, el miedo de los cadetes de perder a una de las más importantes armas estratégicas de la Legión; recuerda a Connie, quien ya estaba harto de pesar las muertes de sus camaradas, a Levi, lamentando en silencio la partida de la única persona que en realidad lo entendía. En momentos como ese, como si se tratase de una vil ironía, recordaba a Sasha también, tendida en el piso ensangrentado del zeppelin la noche de su muerte; se preguntaba a veces, insensible, si Mikasa estaba tan fría y muerta como Sasha.

Jean recuerda que, a partir de esa mañana, no volvió a ser el mismo. Recuerda que dejó de comer, de entrenar, de asistir a las reuniones con los altos mandos. Recuerda que hubo una temporada en que no podía verle la cara a Hange, quien fue la encargada de firmar el cese de búsquedas, así como tampoco soportaba cruzarse con el oficial al que había sido entregado el escuadrón y habitación de la chica.

Recuerda que, aun hoy día, se sentía miserable. La extrañaba, _mierda_, sí que la extrañaba, y se sentía sin el derecho de hacerlo. Habían personas que _podían_ extrañarla tanto que les doliera las tripas, que el nudo en su garganta no las dejara respirar, que no veían la vida sin ella y, a pesar de que el hombre sentía todo eso, sabía que no tenía el derecho. Por eso recuerda haberle partido la cara a Armin contra el suelo cuando, sentado contra la tumba de la chica, exhaló un "la vida _debe _continuar".

— Mis pelotas que la vida debe continuar — recuerda haber gritado, temblándole la voz.

Porque Armin tenía todo el derecho de sentirse miserable por el resto de su corta vida y había decidido no hacerlo _por ella_. Y Jean era egoísta, lo sabía perfectamente, por eso había decidido aferrarse al recuerdo vivo de Mikasa para siempre. Encerrado en su habitación, sentado en el suelo contra la pared de su armario, recuerda.

Recuerda su piel blanca, sus ojos rasgados, los trazos exóticos de su rostro y cuerpo, recuerda sus labios rojos y su lacio cabello negro, el más hermoso que había visto jamás. Recuerda su fuerza, su convicción, la pasión que tenía al defender aquello que le importaba y amaba — a Eren, a Armin. Recuerda el miedo y la desesperación que sentía cada vez que uno de sus compañeros moría, el mismo que pudo ver en ella la primera vez que dejó a un lado su preciada bufanda, durante la guerra contra Marley. Jean recuerda.

— Oficial al mando — una tímida voz se escuchó tras la puerta —, la comandante Hange me pidió que le avisara que saldremos en quince minutos — el presumiblemente cadete tragó saliva —, y dijo que su participación es obligatoria.

Jean gruñó. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con el chico, probablemente un recién llegado, a punto de mearse del miedo.

— Dile a la comandante Hange que mi escuadra de oficiales no irán a una estúpida expedición sin sentido — dijo, sabiendo que el pobre muchacho no podía decirle eso a su superiora —, y que le informo que los titanes llevan más de 5 años extintos.

El cadete asintió, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. Sin embargo, un brazo rodeó su cuello juguetonamente, dejándolo al borde del desmayo.

— ¡Eres aburridísimo, Jean!

Era, obviamente, Hange quien había concurrido personalmente a su habitación. Jean sabía que era un plan premeditado de su parte, pues solían enviarle cadetes recién llegados a molestarlo como "rito de iniciación". Que sí, que se había convertido en un cascarrabias amargado a sus 30 y tantos, pero había cambiado. Ella lo había cambiado.

— Aun así, voy a tener que pedirte que vengas con nosotros — dijo la mujer, cambiando a un tono mucho más serio —, el capitán de la Guarnición de Krolva ha pedido que inspeccionemos el distrito por una supuesta actividad titán.

El hombre soltó un resoplido.

— Ese no es problema del Cuerpo — respondió —, seguro que es un animalejo agonizando y ellos están tan borrachos que no se pueden el culo para levantarse y revisar.

Quizás se había pasado un poco con eso último.

— Sea como fuere, tenemos que ir — Hange se encogió de hombros — y tú vas con nosotros. Que no se te olvide que soy la comandante de la Legión y yo me encargo que tengas comida para cagar y cama para dormir, que es lo único que haces.

Jean quería golpearla, pero se limitó a gruñirle al subordinado que aun se encontraba bajo el brazo de la mujer. Ella rio y dio media vuelta, mientras el cadete lo saludaba y corría tras ella fuera de las barracas. A pesar de llevar meses sin salir del cuartel el hombre ya estaba cansado; cerró la puerta tras de sí y volteó hacia su armario, sacando su uniforme tradicional de la Legión. Estaba arrugado y algo polvoriento, la insignia de las alas de la libertad notoriamente gastada, pero por suerte aun le quedaba; hacía ya años que no lo utilizaba, más que nada porque se había negado a participar de todas las expediciones terrestres durante el año.

Se miró al espejo. La verdad es que sentía que ya no creía en aquello que antes llenaba su corazón con pasión ardiente.

— Es hora — Connie abrió la puerta, mirándolo con preocupación —, vámonos, Jean.

El castaño solo se limitó a asentir.

..

Calculaba que la travesía tardaría cuatro días al menos, por lo que sería un viaje relativamente corto. Aun así, llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir de Trost y no sabía si estaba preparado para dirigir a sus subordinados como antes. Mientras cabalgaban por las praderas, a la salida del pueblo, un "_Lo harás bien"_, el recuerdo de Marco inundó su mente y se esfumó rápidamente con el viento que chocaba con su frente.

— Iremos directamente desde Trost hasta Krolva — anunció Hange, dirigiendo el camino —, según el mapa hay algunos bosques y praderas en el camino, avanzaremos durante el día y acamparemos al aire libre. No hay muchos pueblos en los alrededores.

Se escucharon varios suspiros molestos de los cadetes. Si bien no era necesario que ellos participaran de la expedición, Hange consideró que era una buena oportunidad para adentrarlos a una supuesta situación de peligro común en la Legión. Al final, la escuadra estaba conformada por un total de 25 soldados.

— ¿Pensaron que esta sería una excursión a la piscina, basuras? Cierren el pico si no quieren hacer 1000 sentadillas sobre sus caballos — gritó Conny y, a pesar de que su castigo no tenía el más mínimo sentido, el silencio fue sepulcral.

— Ese papel no te queda — resopló Levi, Hange soltó una carcajada.

Jean estaba de acuerdo. Por un momento pensó que sonreiría, pero, al caer en cuenta de ello, cambio su expresión a una más tosca. Hacía un tiempo que se hallaba reacio a disfrutar de insignificantes momentos como ese.

— Ya cierra la boca, Conny — ordenó el hombre, tensionando nuevamente el ambiente.

Con excepción de aquel momento, el recorrido se vivió en relativo silencio. Solo una que otra conversación entre cadetes o discusión entre Hange y Levi respecto de la ruta lograba perturbar el calmo tramo. Jean sentía que había olvidado cómo se sentía la libertad, el olor de las hojas otoñales y el ruido de la naturaleza viva, cómo el tiempo pasaba rápido ante el sutil disfrute de la soledad en la que estaba sumido. Aunque le pareciera egoísta – pues él podía disfrutar y Mikasa ya no – el castaño sabía que Hange tenía razón, que salir de su oscura habitación le hacía bien de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, en eso mismo radicaba su desdicha: ¿por qué sentía _felicidad _en primer lugar? ¿por qué su corazón se ablandaba ante la ingenua emoción de sus subordinados cadetes? ¿o ante la estrepitosa risa de su comandante? ¿por qué se permitía pensar en ello y no en su amada asiática, cuyo rostro poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer de su memoria?

Fue en ese momento, mientras las primeras estrellas surcaban los cielos anticipando la llegada de la noche, que cayó en cuenta que ya no recordaba, estaba olvidando. Jean ya no veía con claridad su rostro, sus facciones; no podía recordar si su cicatriz estaba a la derecha o a la izquierda, no recordaba por cuántas cabezas le ganaba en altura o si su cabello le llegaba a los hombros o no. Jean no recordaba cómo se sentía la calidez que llenaba su corazón cada vez que ella le sonreía, no recordaba cuál era el lugar específico de su cuello que él rozaba con su nariz y lograba sacarle una risilla nerviosa, ni tampoco si le había dado un beso de buenas noches cuando desapareció.

— Jean, ¿estás bien? — escuchó a lo lejos que una voz le preguntaba.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Jean ya no recordaba. Por eso, mientras el atardecer se ponía frente a sus ojos nublados de tristeza y su cuerpo desfallecía sobre su caballo, se permitió, por primera vez, soltar una lagrima, porque Mikasa, en _algún_ lugar, lo recordaba, y él ya no podía hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Detengan su caballo, se está desmayando!

Y la vida sin tenerla presente en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera podía ser llamada vida.

...

— Creo que está despertando.

— ¡Ssssh! Déjenlo descansar, fue una fea caída.

— Lleva casi dos días dormido, que levante el culo de una vez.

— ¡Levi!

Adormilado, Jean no entendía el porqué del fuerte barullo que retumbaba en sus oídos. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, logrando distinguir el azul del cielo frente a él, probablemente anunciando la llegada del mediodía. Se revolvió incómodo, su espalda palpitando por el dolor de la dura superficie en la que se encontraba recostado; fue ahí que cayó en cuenta que estaba en una de las carretas de provisiones y, exaltado, levantó su cuerpo para poder observar al resto de sus camaradas. Ante la acción, sintió como su cabeza, aparentemente vendada, le daba vueltas.

Debió haber sido un golpe feo, ciertamente.

— ¡Ah, despertaste! — la alegre voz de Hange retumbó en su cerebro.

— Supongo — el hombre se rascó la nuca —, ¿qué pasó?

— Te desmayaste y te caíste del caballo — respondió Levi poniendo los ojos en blanco — en movimiento. Muy rápido movimiento, a decir verdad.

Jean intentó recordar algo de dicho momento, por mísero que fuera, pero no lo logró.

— Fue graciosísimo — una carcajada retumbó por la vacía llanura. Claramente se trataba de Conny —, bueno, no precisamente tu _caída_, sino que, después de eso, tu caballo siguió corriendo como si nada. Un cadete tuvo que ir a buscarlo mientras nosotros te recogíamos.

El castaño bufó. Odiaba, odiaba a los caballos.

— En ese momento yo pensé "¡ah! seguramente volverá por su hermano caballo" — siguió Conny, como si realmente a él, en su triste condición, le interesara escuchar esa historia —, pero no. El caballo siguió su camino por el horizonte sin mirar atrás. Oh, dulce ironía.

Era un imbécil, pensó Jean. Hasta el día de hoy le parecía extraño lo rápido que se había recuperado de la muerte de Sasha, pero eso respondía básicamente a su insistente actitud de negar la legitimidad de cualquier tipo de luto que no fuese el suyo. Cuando murió Sasha, recuerda, Conny no tuvo tiempo de experimentar el dolor de la pérdida de su mejor amiga, pues la guerra contra Marley acababa de comenzar. Después de que el conflicto terminara, él siguió con su humor tan característico que compartía – irónicamente – con la fallecida mujer.

— Eres un imbécil — repitió, pero esta vez en voz alta. Risas se escucharon a su alrededor.

— Bueno muchacho, te interesará saber que estamos a punto de llegar a Krolva — le comunicó su comandante —, solo nos queda atravesar esta llanura y llegaremos al muro del distrito.

Pensó que, al fin y al cabo, sí había terminado por perderse gran parte de la expedición. De cierta forma, había logrado su objetivo, por inmaduro que fuera.

— Eres patético — Levi alzó la voz — y por tu tonta caída yo voy a tener que acompañar a la cuatro-ojos a la reunión con la Guarnición. Qué estupidez.

— ¡Ah, pero dime que no es interesante esta misión! — se defendió la aludida —. Actividad titán… hace años que no escuchábamos algo como eso; ¡es casi como si fuera un sueño! El mejor sueño de todos…

— Estás enferma — inquirió el más bajo —, pasan los años y sigues siendo igual de repulsiva que siempre.

— Esa no es forma de referirte a tu comandante — señaló ella haciendo un puchero. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y continuó con su mirada fija en el camino, dando por terminado la extraña discusión.

Jean suspiró y miró nuevamente hacia el cielo: su inmensidad lo abrumaba por completo, casi hasta el punto de querer vomitar; no sabía si por lo vasto y desconocido que le parecía, o por la probable contusión que palpitaba en su cráneo. Inspiró, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el limpio aire de la naturaleza, pero no fue suficiente para contener la sensación de caída libre hasta el piso que estaba experimentando; un ataque de pánico o angustia, quizá.

— ¡Oye, cambia esa cara! — dijo Conny al notar el extraño nerviosismo plasmado en su rostro —, Hange dijo que pidió a la Guarnición una enfermera especial para ti, emocionante, ¿no?

— Ya cierra el pico — se cubrió la cara con ambas manos visiblemente agotado —, solo cierra el pico, Conny.

Se revolvió en sus cobijas. Solo quería volver a casa, sin embargo, al cabo de lo que pareció una media hora llegaron, finalmente, a la entrada del distrito. Los recibió un hombre viejo y rechoncho, probablemente aparentando más edad de la que en realidad tenía, quien se identificó como el capitán a cargo de Krolva. Toda la tropa fue trasladada al cuartel general de la Guarnición, lugar donde los esperaba el comandante de la zona oeste, Derek Müller. Mientras los cadetes se dirigían a las barracas, Jean fue escoltado hacia la enfermería del lugar.

— En serio, no es necesario — insistió el hombre a la enfermera que lo llevaba en una camilla a su habitación —, estoy bien, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza.

— La comandante Hange insistió en que lo dejemos en observación esta noche — contestó —, tiene una fea contusión en la cabeza. Debe agradecer que el caballo no lo pisó cuando cayó.

Jean bufó, ella soltó una curiosa risita. Era una mujer joven, probablemente mucho más que él, rubia y de pequeña estatura; después de unos segundos logró identificar el parecido que tenía con Historia, pero la delicada placa de oro a la izquierda de su bata anunciaba "Walz" en vez de "Reiss". Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de su reina.

La muchacha lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama de la enfermería; el resto de ellas se encontraban vacías. Supuso que, desde la extinción de los titanes, la cantidad de heridos se había disminuido considerablemente.

— Casi nadie utiliza este lugar — le explicó ella, al notar como la mirada del hombre divagaba —, de vez en cuando los reclutas del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento llegan aquí si sufren una lesión grave durante las prácticas. Hace años que no atendemos a veteranos heridos.

Parecía recordar algo con nostalgia, aun cuando seguramente ella todavía no trabajaba ahí durante la guerra contra Marley. Era algo bueno, pensó el castaño. En su vida, incluso cuando los titanes rondaban las murallas devorando personas, había vivido algo tan sanguinario y crudo.

— Eso es bueno — tosió el hombre.

— Supongo que sí — contestó ella —, si me disculpa, debo organizar su régimen de comidas.

Y salió de la habitación. Miró al techo con desdén, sin saber qué haría el resto de la tarde; el reloj de la mesita a su lado marcaba las cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Supuso que, si lo tenían aquí secuestrado, sería exactamente lo mismo que el encierro voluntario al que se sometía todos los días en su habitación, allá en Trost. Con la conciencia más tranquila, entonces, decidió que lo más prudente sería dormir.

Se levantó dispuesto a sacarse la chaqueta de la legión. La tomó haciendo un ademán de disgusto y la arrojó al piso; nadie podía reclamar por su desorden, pensó. Sin embargo, en el momento en que esta tocó el piso, algo se deslizó fuera de uno de los bolsillos. Jean arqueó una ceja y se acercó, sintiendo como la contusión hacía estragos mientras se agachaba. Era un papel doblado a la medida de su bolsillo, que, supuso, debió haber dejado ahí cuando era un cadete.

Si fue la curiosidad o no la que pudo con él, Jean realmente no recuerda. Cada día hace retrospección a ese momento, pensando en que, si simplemente hubiera botado el papel al basurero, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Aun así, sin saber qué fuerza sobrenatural lo retuvo, abrió la pequeña hoja que contenía solo dos palabras:

"_Estoy viva". _


	2. Intenta

**Advertencia**— descripción de violencia típica del canon de la franquicia.

.

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

**Intenta**

* * *

Jean cree que, en lo que lleva de vida por lo menos, nunca había llorado. Que sí, hace solo un par de horas había soltado un par de lagrimitas, pero no se refería específicamente a eso. Él pensaba, más bien, en un llanto desenfrenado, interminable, de esos que hacen de la deshidratación un futuro no tan lejano. No lo hizo cuando murió Marco, tampoco cuando le siguió Sasha; no lo hizo incluso cuando tantas veces se vio cara a cara con la muerte. Pero ahora yacía allí, en el frío suelo de la enfermería, aferrándose a un patético trozo de papel como si su vida dependiera de él, lágrimas saliendo sin control de sus pardos irises.

Mikasa estaba viva.

La rústica caligrafía en el amarillento papel era, efectivamente, de Mikasa. Lo sabía porque en muchísimas ocasiones había tenido que leerla mientras hacía trabajo administrativo; de todas formas, hasta el día de su desaparición, Mikasa formaba parte del escuadrón de élite dirigido por él. Sin embargo, obviaba que la fecha de tal mensaje correspondía al día de su desaparición, hace dos largos años; ante tal pensamiento calmó su ímpetu.

Su rostro, enrojecido e hinchado junto a sus labios de un color casi morado, daban la impresión de que hubiera sufrido una golpiza, y es que eso es lo que, probablemente, cualquiera que lo conociera pensaría si irrumpía en su habitación: "Jean jamás llora", dirían; "ni siquiera lloró en el funeral de Mikasa", dirían.

Y es que, dentro de él, siempre cabía la esperanza, por eso se había rehusado a derramar siquiera una lágrima por la muerte de la chica. Porque nunca dieron con su cuerpo, pensó, nunca habían logrado encontrar ningún indicio de que ella estuviera, efectivamente, muerta. Había desaparecido, esfumado, sin dejar ningún rastro más que el viejo papel que se había mantenido oculto en su bolsillo por tanto tiempo.

— Siempre lo mismo contigo — habló Jean a la nada —, guardándote todo, hasta lo más importante.

Sus lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a empapar el mensaje, la tinta vieja corriéndose como si estuviera fresca. Empuñó su mano, aplastando el objeto; debía controlarse, eso era lo único que le quedaba de ella. Y fue entonces que, realmente, cayó en cuenta.

Mikasa, hace dos años, probablemente el mismo día en que desapareció, le dejó un mensaje. A él. Supuso que a nadie más; Armin era mucho más inteligente que Jean, si le hubiera dejado algo seguramente habría tardado poco en encontrarlo. Le decía "estoy viva", o sea que, obviamente, no estaba muerta; o no lo estaba en el momento en que dejó el mensaje, ni era lo que pretendía en un futuro cercano. Trato de reflexionar en el sentido de sus palabras: ¿era una despedida? ¿quería que fuera en su búsqueda o no? No le quedaba del todo claro.

Si realmente ella había tomado la decisión de irse, no podía ser él quien se la negara. Su extraña relación con la mujer – a veces carnal, otras algo más – había comenzado tiempo antes de que Eren pereciera ante la Maldición de Ymir. El maldito le había pedido personalmente que la cuidara porque pensaba que ella no podría con el dolor de perderlo; y era verdad, en todo caso. Fueron incontables las noches en que tuvo que contenerla, esperar hasta que ella se durmiera en sus brazos luego de llorar sin control; hubo un tiempo, incluso, en que tuvo que obligarla a comer, teniendo que aguantar golpes e insultos por su persistente deseo de morir y reencontrarse con el joven titán.

Jean muchas veces pensó, preso de la ira y los celos, que hiciera lo que hiciera Mikasa nunca sentiría por él lo que sintió por Eren. Lo de ellos era amor puro, fraternal, de ese que quema la garganta y la pérdida produce estragos en el corazón: Eren era su hermano, y Jean nunca podría competir contra eso. Por más noches que hubiera pasado a su lado, haciéndole el amor o simplemente resguardando sus sueños, ella jamás sufriría por él como sufrió por Eren.

Por eso, cuando ella desapareció, lo primero que cruzó su mente fue el suicidio. Que Mikasa, a pesar de todo, simplemente no podía soportar el vivir con el perpetuo sufrimiento de no tener a su lado a quien más amaba. Y, tiempo después, cuando tuvo que presenciar cómo el ataúd vacío descendía en la tumba que tenía su nombre, se rehusó a siquiera creerlo; porque Mikasa había logrado recuperarse, porque poco a poco la vida había vuelto a ella, porque, después de tanto tiempo, ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Entonces no tenía sentido.

— Maldición — gruñó. Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor.

Tenía que encontrarla, por lo menos para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; feliz. Porque él sabía, estaba seguro, que le bastaba simplemente con saber que era plena, aun si no fuese a su lado. Apostaría cualquier cosa por eso, que una vez que la viera podría seguir con su aburrida vida en paz.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado divagando en el suelo, por lo que se alarmó al escuchar pasos acercándose hacia la puerta. Se levantó con rapidez y entró en su cama, tapándose torpemente con las cobijas que había dejado la enfermera para él; el papel aun arrugado dentro de su mano. Segundos después, sintió un suave golpe en la puerta.

— Oficial Kirstein, ¿está despierto? — su pregunta era bastante estúpida —, voy a entrar.

La enfermera Walz entró con una bandeja de comida y un pequeño vaso con medicamentos. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en el hombre, más precisamente en su cara que aun permanecía roja por las lágrimas.

— Quizás tiene fiebre — se dijo, acercando su palma a su frente —, que extraño.

Al castaño le sorprendía que no hubiera escuchado el escándalo que había tenido lugar minutos antes frente a sus narices.

— Estoy bien — le aseguró —, solo quiero descansar.

— ¡Ah, eso está muy bien! — le dijo más animada —, cómase su cena, estos remedios lo harán dormir y calmarán su dolor.

Jean se revolvió incómodo; ella le tendió el vaso y supuso que no abandonaría la habitación hasta que las tomara. No debía, la verdad, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era abandonar el cuartel e ir en su búsqueda.

— No creo que sea necesario — trató de disuadirla —, ya me siento mucho mejor; solo estoy aquí por protocolo.

La señorita arqueó una ceja.

— Debe tomárselas. Es obligatorio.

El hombre tosió. Tomó el vaso e introdujo las pastillas dentro de su boca; en el momento en que hizo ademán de tragar, la mujer sonrió satisfecha.

— Con esto dormirá como un caballo — le dijo. _La dulce ironía _—, volveré por la mañana a darle el alta, así podrá participar de las reuniones con la comandante Zöe.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa – su típica sonrisa ladina – y ella, satisfecha, se retiró.

En el momento en que la puerta sonó tras de sí y los pasos se alejaron del lugar, el hombre escupió las cuatro pastillas y se limpió la boca. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a abrir el papel en su mano, repasando nuevamente las palabras como si estas no hubieran quedado tatuadas en su cerebro para siempre. Debía irse. Recogió su chaqueta de la Legión que yacía en el piso y tomó su capa verde.

Abrió la ventana y miró a la habitación. Solo esperaba que las consecuencias que trajera su ausencia no fueran dirigidas a la pobre enfermera. Dio la vuelta y saltó.

**XXX**

Hange simplemente no podía creerlo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no está?! — exclamó visiblemente exaltada —. ¡Es el maldito oficial al mando!

La sala de reuniones de la Guarnición krolviana era recorrida de un lado a otro por la mujer de lentes. Su rostro se trasladaba de la cólera al cuestionamiento y de la misma forma de vuelta a la cólera. La enfermera a cargo del cuidado de Jean le había informado que, cerca de las seis de la mañana, había ido hasta su habitación para administrarle una última dosis de medicamentos, encontrándose con su cama vacía y la ventana abierta. ¿Dónde se había metido?

— Quiero que cada cadete de la Legión recorra hasta el más recóndito lugar del distrito hasta que lo encuentren — ordenó. Un oficial de rango menor la saludó, mano derecha en el corazón, y se esfumó al instante.

Parecía una estupidez, pero Hange sabía el grave embrollo en el que podría meterse Jean una vez hubiera sido localizado. Lo más grave que podía suceder era que lo formalizaran por traición, pero además había comprometido el estatus burocrático de la Legión casi por completo; producto de la guerra contra Marley muchos directivos de confianza perdieron la vida, quedando actualmente a cargo solo ella, Levi y Jean de dicha rama militar.

— Ese imbécil no se da cuenta que solo está complicando las cosas — dijo Levi —, un bebito llorón ni siquiera debería ser militar.

Hange suspiró. Levi tenía razón, pero lamentablemente durante la guerra Jean había sido un líder excepcional, uno de los principales motivos del triunfo de los eldianos de Paradis. Miró a Conny quien permanecía distraído – y aburrido – mirando hacia la nada; ciertamente iba a _arrepentirse _de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

— Conny, tú te harás cargo del escuadrón de élite. Armin te reemplazará como líder de tu escuadrón.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza.

— Pero en el escuadrón élite estamos el capitán, Armin, Jean y yo — calculó, contando sus dedos —, entonces solo quedaríamos, ¿el capitán y yo?

A la comandante le tembló el ojo que le quedaba.

— Yo también estoy en ese escuadrón — contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Y estoy segura de que habrá muchos oficiales y cadetes talentosos esperando a que los reclutes para tu nuevo escuadrón, oficial al mando Springer.

Lo había puesto en un embrollo, así es. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía caer en cuenta de ello y, sin mediar más palabras, saludó a la mujer y se retiró del lugar. Ella volteó a mirar al chico rubio a su lado, quien parecía estar ahogando una carcajada.

— No es el más listo de todos — explicó Hange —, pero necesitamos tu conocimiento táctico en el cuartel más que liderando misiones . Es un chico fuerte, por algo ha sobrevivido hasta este punto.

Levi hizo un resoplido.

— Nunca, ni en mis sueños más estúpidos, pensé que terminaría siendo el subordinado de Conny Springer.

— Bueno, _técnicamente _sigue siendo su subordinado, ya que usted es el capitán de los escuadrones — recapituló Armin —, solo que ahora también forma parte de un escuadrón especial que lidera Conny.

— Los administrativos en Orvud van a matarme — sentenció la mujer, acomodándose sus lentes —, solo espero que Jean regrese pronto.

En tanto, el comandante de la Guarnición del oeste era testigo de la escena, atónito. Igual que todos, sabía que el rol de la Legión de Reconocimiento se había devaluado al punto de hacer labores policiales en todos los territorios excepto el que comprendía la muralla Sina; por eso no le pareció fuera de lugar solicitar que sus miembros se encargaran del problema que sucedía en el distrito, especialmente si se trataban de sospechas de actividad titán.

Müller se acomodó en su silla y tosió, llamando la atención de las tres personas que quedaban en el lugar. Sus verdes irises se posaron directamente en los de la mujer.

— ¿Está segura de que puede hacerse cargo de esto, comandante? — le preguntó. No era con ánimo grosero, sino de pura duda.

— Por supuesto que sí, comandante Müller — contestó sonriente —, y aunque no estuviera segura, este es un ámbito que solo le compete a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Somos la policía del "exterior" y especialistas en lo que a titanes respecta.

Krolva era de esos distritos en los que los titanes nunca habían llegado, ni siquiera se habían acercado a susmurallas. Probablemente ninguno de los hombres que vivían allí sabía cómo lucía un titán siquiera.

— Tiene razón, comandante Zoë — se encogió de hombros —, solo espero que el problema se resuelva lo más rápido posible, en pos de la tranquilidad de nuestros ciudadanos.

— Concuerdo plenamente. Mientras los cadetes buscan al oficial Kirstein, el escuadrón élite y yo planearemos el curso de acción para la misión de la tarde; le informaremos a la brevedad.

El hombre asintió y Hange salió del recinto, siendo seguida por Levi y Armin.

— Levi, quiero que vigiles al comandante — le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras del cuartel, lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier oído curioso que pasara accidentalmente por allí —, algo de esto no me huele nada bien.

El Ackerman asintió a la vez que abría la puerta de la recámara de la comandante, entrando los tres y cerrando con llave tras de sí.

Eran las tres en punto cuando la escuadra de la Legión de Reconocimiento se encontraba preparada para salir al bosque aledaño a las afueras del distrito del cual – se suponía – provenía la actividad sospechosa. Hange a la cabeza, miró a las riendas de su caballo blanco con incertidumbre: Jean llevaba más de doce horas desaparecido, ni siquiera un mísero rastro de él. Esto no vendría nada bien para la reputación de la Legión frente a los nuevos aspirantes.

— ¡En marcha! — gritó, pateando las costillas del animal para que comenzara su galope. A su lado el comandante Müller acompañaba su andar, dirigiendo a la tropa de su respectiva rama —, ¿hace cuánto que no salen de expedición, eh, comandante?

El aludido arqueó una ceja, desviando por un segundo la mirada del camino.

— La Guarnición casi nunca deja sus puesto de vigilancia en las murallas — le explicó. Su cabello, ya casi completamente gris por la edad, revoloteaba al son del viento —, hace una semana enviamos a un par de reclutas a investigar el lugar de dónde provenían los ruidos sospechosos, pero jamás volvieron.

El rostro del viejo se volvió melancólico.

— No quisimos asumir nada en principio — continuó —, pero cuando dimos solo con la cabeza de uno de ellos supimos que era necesario convocarlos a ustedes también. Quizás piense que no es para tanto, comandante Zöe, mas en la Guarnición y especialmente en Krolva, no estamos acostumbrados a enviar a nuestros hombres a morir.

La mujer rodó los ojos. Levi, habiendo también escuchado las palabras del comandante, hizo un gruñido de desaprobación.

— Usted está aquí, comiendo carne y bebiendo vino con sus camaradas por soldados del Cuerpo que perdieron sus vidas luchando contra titanes y humanos — siseó el moreno —. Si mal no recuerdo, las tropas de Guarnición ni siquiera fueron convocadas para pelear contra Marley por su nula capacidad de combate militar.

El sonoro galope de los caballos solo era acompañado por los susurros de los cadetes de ambas ramas, evidentemente sorprendidos ante las palabras del subcomandante. Derek se limitó a continuar con el trayecto preestablecido mientras Hange volteó a verlo, una mirada de desaprobación surcando su rostro.

— _Con todo respeto_, comandante — finalizó el Ackerman.

El hombre suspiró.

— Supongo que el subcomandante tiene razón — dijo —, aun así, no permitiré que la muerte de esos muchachos sea en vano. Si Krolva ha vivido en relativa paz durante todos estos años, es por el gran trabajo que soldados como ellos hicieron conteniendo el miedo de los ciudadanos.

Hange analizó las palabras del hombre. Probablemente lo más peligroso de resguardar un distrito que jamás fue atacado de ninguna forma era, precisamente, eso. El ansia y la paranoia colectiva debió carcomer cada día la mente de la población de la ciudad durante la caída de la Muralla María o la Segunda Guerra Titánica.

Bastó solamente una hora para llegar al lugar que los directivos de Krolva les habían indicado. Desde el monte la joven comandante podía avistar un profundo bosque que le recordaba a aquél en el que se habían enfrentado a la titán hembra hace tantos años, solo que en este los árboles eran de tamaño convencional.

— Un par de metros en la entrada fue donde encontramos la cabeza de nuestro hombre — le indicó Derek —. Los médicos de la ciudad todavía no logran determinar si fue degollado por un titán o por una herramienta muy rústica, quizás de algún campesino.

Nadie en Krolva podría identificar una mordida de titán ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, pensó Hange; algo muy burdo y morboso, la verdad. Se preguntó por qué el hombre no había comenzado por explicar eso antes de iniciar la misión.

— Esta información es muy importante — señaló Hesse, una oficial que la ayudó en su investigación del fluido espinal titán posterior a la Guerra Titánica. Era una chica bastante joven, pero que compartía la misma pasión de la comandante por dichas "criaturas" —. Es curioso que no nos lo haya informado desde el principio, especialmente sabiendo que la comandante Hange es experta en titanes.

— ¡Insolente! — exclamó un hombre apuntándola con el dedo —. ¡Estás hablando con el comandante de la Guarnición, mocosa!

Ella resopló. Hange volteó a verla, indicándole con la mirada que se calmara. Era extraño, ciertamente, como percibía un aire, una combinación de Moblit y ella en esa chiquilla. Cuando comenzaron su investigación, recordaba, se había presentado como la graduada militar más joven, a sus trece años. Al día de hoy, era su mano derecha en términos investigativos y, debido a su cargo de comandante, debió cederle el puesto de científica en jefe hace un par de años.

— Déjala — ordenó, finalmente, el aludido —, no tengo que darles explicaciones. Ustedes fueron llamados aquí para resolver el problema, no para opinar: hagan su trabajo.

Esa fue la última palabra que se escuchó en el camino hasta que, ya adentrados profundamente en el bosque, fueron recibidos por un rastro de sangre. Conny descendió de su caballo y tocó el charco.

— Está fresca — sentenció.

Barullos se escucharon en la retaguardia de la formación, hasta que, casi imperceptible, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de un arbusto aledaño. Levi sacó dos cuchillas y se acercó con sigilo; una tos desenfrenada, compulsiva perturbó el sepulcral silencio hasta que, súbitamente, se detuvo.

— Identifícate — ordenó.

Los oficiales y cadetes de la Guarnición apuntaban sus escopetas al lugar – algo innecesario, a decir verdad. El Ackerman miró de reojo a su superiora, esperando su aprobación y movió la planta. La sorpresa del hombre, sin embargo, no fue haber encontrado a un corpulento sujeto agonizando en el suelo debido a un limpio corte en su garganta, pidiéndole con la mirada que acabara rápido con su sufrimiento; oh, eso _no _era nada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Levi? — preguntó Hange, bajándose de su caballo.

Cuando visibilizó el cuerpo, se detuvo en seco. Un jadeo inconsciente escapó de sus labios.

— Que alguien diga algo — ordenó Müller —, ¿qué está pasando?

Hange volteó. Su expresión era puro terror.

— Este hombre es oriental. Tiene la marca de la familia Azumabito.

* * *

_**.**_

_**N.F**_— Muchas gracias Rouusess13 por tu comentario; espero que este capítulo no decepcione. ¡Besos!


End file.
